


Drip. Drip. Drop.

by AllenTraduction



Category: Dracula & Related Fandoms, Dracula (TV 2020), Dracula - Bram Stoker
Genre: Blood, It's Dracula. Let's Not Pretend to Be Shocked, M/M, lots of blood
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:08:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24052603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllenTraduction/pseuds/AllenTraduction
Summary: Dracula oblige Jonathan à boire du sang.Cela demande du travail bien évidement.
Relationships: Dracula/Jonathan Harker
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Drip. Drip. Drop.

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Drip. Drip. Drop.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23964145) by [Beserk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beserk/pseuds/Beserk). 



Goutte.

Goutte.

Goutte.

Jonathan regarda le plafond au-dessus de lui. Il était allongé à l'intérieur du cercueil, qui pour une fois lui avait été laissé ouvert.

"Je doute fortement que d'autre personne entrera ici.", avait déclaré son bourreau, avant de le laisser à nouveau seul. "Maintenant qu'ils ont fouillé la cabine."

Il avait été placé sous le lit durant cette recherche, le couvercle du cercueil se refermant sur lui, et le rendant incapable de bouger. Il avait entendu les gens entrer, voulait leur crier, voulait pleurer, je suis là, laissez-moi sortir, s'il vous plaît!

Laissez-moi revenir dans ce monde.

Il l'avait voulu, mais il n'avait même pas essayé. Ce n'était pas une option, revenir au monde. S'il avait été retrouvé et libéré, il aurait attaqué ses sauveurs. Ses crocs seraient sortis et se seraient enfoncés dans leur chair.

Il avait été en mesure de les sentir, les sentir si fortement. Il les avait désirés. Il les aurait pris s'il avait été libéré. Il n'avait donc même pas essayé.

Après que la cabine soit redevenue silencieuse et que l'odeur ait disparu, son bourreau avait retiré le cercueil et l'avait laissé sortir en le portant hors de la boite pour le placer sur le lit.

"Ça ne ferait pas si mal," lui avait-il murmuré à l'oreille. "Si tu n'avais pas si faim. Laisse-moi te le donner, Johnny Blue-eyes."

Jonathan avait secoué la tête.

"Têtu, enfant têtu," Son tourmenteur avait cliqué sur sa langue, semblant amusée et étrangement affectueuse. Et puis il avait de nouveau laissé Jonathan seul. 

Goutte.

Goutte.

Goutte.

Une seule goutte a atterri à l'intérieur du cercueil, à côté de la tête de Jonathan. Il inspira, expira.

Goutte.

Goutte.

Goutte.

Il pouvait voir la tache pousser sur le bois au-dessus de sa tête. Cela avait commencé il y a environ une heure, avec une seule tache apparaissant à l'improviste. Il l'avait regardé, senti, gémi. Il le voulait.

( Le voulait, il voulait, voulait si mal .)

Cela avait pris quelques instants, puis un autre endroit était apparu taché. Et puis un autre, puis un autre après ça.

Maintenant, la tache était plus grande que ses yeux ne pouvaient suivre, goutte à goutte, mais seul le bord se trouvait juste devant son visage. Les gouttes tombaient sur sa poitrine, sur ses jambes, sur ses pieds, sur ses bras et ses mains, dans ses cheveux. Mais il ne pouvait atteindre aucune de ces gouttes, il était attaché et incapable de bouger, et peu importe combien il se débattait, il ne pouvait pas échapper aux pieux enfoncés dans sa chair, le maintenant coincé.

Il avait entendu le bruit de la mort, il y a quelques nuits. Un halètement et des gémissements et des gargouillements. C'était le son le plus horrible qu'il ait jamais entendu, pire que le son du pieu arraché de sa poitrine dans le monastère.

"Ça fait mal, non?" Avait chuchoté son bourreau, caressant ses cheveux en arrière alors qu'il convulsait sur le sol en pierre, dans une pièce qui sentait encore Mina. "Ne me désobéis plus jamais et tu n'auras plus à le ressentir. Ça ressemble à un bon compromis, n'est pas mon amour?"

Ce n'était pas le cas, mais il était trop faible pour bouger, trop faible pour se battre quand son tourmenteur l'avait transporté jusqu'à la chapelle et l'avait installé sur ses genoux pour regarder les loups venir tuer toutes les religieuses.

Un par un, jusqu'à ce que Mina soit tout ce qui restait. Elle était morte plus lentement que les autres, non pas par les loups mais par les mains de leur maître à la place. Il avait enfoncé ses crocs en elle, et ses yeux n'avaient pas quitté Jonathan alors qu'il la vidait.

Après que les bruits de la mort se soient arrêtés, le bourreau de Jonathan était entré dans la cabine, s'essuyant la bouche du sang, et Jonathan avait pu le sentir dans l'air.

"Nous y sommes," soupira son bourreau, s'installant à genoux à côté de lui, "Tu en veux?"

Il avait réussi à dire non, et alors qu'il était allongé dans le cercueil, regardant la tache pousser au-dessus de sa tête, il n'avait aucune idée de comment il l'avait fait. Et plus encore - pourquoi il l'avait fait. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était un avant-goût. Qu'une goutte tombe dans sa bouche. Une seule goutte…

"Vous pensez que vous connaissez le plaisir, n'est-ce pas, mon amour?" La créature lui avait chuchoté une fois à l'oreille, tout en jouant avec ses cheveux. "Tu crois que tu l'avait vécu. Avec ta déesse blonde. Tu ne le sais pas vraiment. Tu verras, je vais te le montrer."

Il ne voulait pas voir, il ne voulait pas qu'on le lui montre. Sauf qu'il l'a fait, n'est-ce pas? Il le voulait. 

Goutte.

Goutte.

Goutte.

Les yeux de Jonathan vacillèrent sur le côté, observant la petite flaque de liquide grandir à côté de sa tête. Pourquoi at-il dû atterrir si près de lui? Il pouvait le sentir, il pouvait presque le goûter - mais c'était si loin.

Il frissonna à l'odeur, fermant les yeux.

Et puis les rouvrit alarmés quand il entendit les charnières de la porte grincer.

Il était là. Debout à la porte, la main posée sur le mur, regardant Jonathan de près.

"Que-" Jonathan cligna des yeux, secouant la tête confus. Il a essayé de réfléchir, de se vider la tête, mais c'était absolument impossible. Comment pouvait-il, alors que son tourmenteur se tenait là, tout son corps recouvert de liquide et absolument rien d'autre.

"Johnny, mon amour," soupira Dracula et ferma la porte derrière eux. "C'est bon. Ils sont tous morts. Comme c'est merveilleux."

Jonathan secoua la tête. Non, ce n'était pas juste, comment pouvait-il résister face à ça?

"Nous devrions atteindre l'Angleterre dans quelques heures," continua Dracula, entrant dans la pièce. Il baissa les yeux sur Jonathan, et la seule partie de son visage non couverte de liquide était ses deux yeux rouges et noirs.

Il était beau.

Non, il n'avait pas pensé cela. Il ne l'avait pas fait. Non, non , non.

"Johnny?" Dracula était amusé en s'installant sur le sol à côté du cercueil de Jonathan. "Êtes-vous bien là?"

"Pourquoi fais-tu ça?" Lâcha Jonathan. "Pourquoi tu ne me laisses pas tranquille?"

"Mon amour sanglant, quel serait le plaisir là-dedans?" Dracula haussa un sourcil et se pencha à côté de Jonathan, de sorte que leurs lèvres soient à quelques centimètres l'une de l'autre. "Laisse-toi tenté."

Jonathan ferma les yeux, puis se pencha en avant, ses lèvres s'écrasant sur celles de Dracula.

Ses lèvres pleines de sang.

**Author's Note:**

> Merci à Berserk pour me laisser traduire son oeuvre !   
> D'autres traductions vont arriver d'ici quelque jours, en majorité sur ses deux garçons mais en attendant je vous laisse avec ma précédente traductions et mes deux écrits ,[ Un tourbillon de péchés](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23672809) et [ Sacrifice Futile](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23672029) en attendant que je puisse écrire les quelques idées qui me trotte dans la tête.


End file.
